Luca's World
by Emilie mofos
Summary: Luca is a normal girl with a normal life. Until this new boy starts at her High School. Then everything gets twisted. Rated M for bad language and mature content later on in the story.
1. The New Kid

**Okay, so I decided to make a fanfic, yay :D I don't know how often I'll add a new chapter, but.. We'll see how it goes, 'kay?**

"Luca?" My mom called for me, as I laid in bed. I groaned, stroked my black hair away from my face and sat up in the bed. _Oh, yays, another day at school, _I thought sarcastically as I got up.

I don't really have a problem with my school. It's quite the opposite to be honest. I have my friends, I have Mattie and that really cute teacher with that damn fine butt. But, hey, I'm a teenager; name one teenager that actually likes school at 6 am.

I dragged myself too the bathroom, bumping my feet into clothing now and then. I stopped in front of the sink, looking at my reflection. I tilted my head as I studied my

features. I was actually a bit pretty. I wasn't one of those 'Damn, that bitch is fine as hell!' person, more like 'Oh, she's pretty'. My hair reached down just below my breasts. My bang was a bit long. _Hm, I'mma need to cut that. _My lips plump and had a pale pink color. My eyes were bright green and surrounded by dark lashes. The black hair and green eyes looked perfect with my pale skin. I sighed as I looked on my arm. _Stupid non- existing tan thing, dammit. _I huffed before brushing my hair and teeth. I walked into my room again, picking up some random clothes and putting them on before grabbing my school bag and head into the kitchen.

My mom is an awesome cook. She always makes loads of food for breakfast. Like; pancakes, bacon, eggs, waffles, y' name it. Unfortunately I'm not that crazy for food.

I kissed my mom on the cheek as she made pancakes before biting on a piece of toast, taking my keys and head out the door while shouting "Wuv you!" with my mouth full.

At School:

"Hey, Mattie." I greeted my best mate at his locker. He smiled his charming,bright smile, as he usually did when he saw me.

"Heya, Luca. Did you hear 'bout the new kid?" He frowned, still looking at me.

"What new kid?" I replied, fixing my black, short shorts, which I regret picking, due to my pale thighs.

"There's this new kid starting today, and I heard that he got kicked out of his other school. Total badass. All leather and motorcycles, apparently."

I nodded slowly while listening to him. "You need to stop listening too rumors or else you're gonna end up like an old gossip hag." He couldn't help but to laugh.

"You're so weird, ha ha." I smirked at him before my eyes caught an enormous, leather dressed guy.. man.. Whatever.

DAMN, he was big. He must have been something like 6'5 or something. His chest wider than anyone else on the school and, oh my God, those thighs. I bit my lip as I looked at his face. _Oh my, I certainly wouldn't mind him jumping my bones._ I suddenly blushed over that thought, but who could blame me? He was HOT, with capital.. EVERYTHING. His lips small, and curled up in a slightly sadistic smile. His nose a bit crooked, his jaw tense. His eyes were almost white. His hair reached his shoulders and were pitch dark. The way he looked, the first thing that come to my mind, well, besides the 'jumping my bones', thing was that he looked evil. Pure evil. Like he could kill you or rape you with out blinking. And sex. I'm not a particular sex fanatic, but he had 'sex' written all over him.

All the other students were looking at him either in fear or in awe. I had to make my legs stand up as his gaze met mine. He smiled the crooked smile down to me as he passed my way. He headed in to the Principals office and everyone, no exaggeration, were looking at him. Once the door closed I turned towards Mattie again.

"...Wow," was all I could press out of my lips.

**That was the first chapter! :D Tell me what you think.**

**And remember; reviews makes quicker chapters, haha.**


	2. The Lunch Date

**_A/N: I know, I know, I've been taking forever to put this chapter up, sorry, guys ^^' But, hey, here it is! :D Hope you all enjoy it, even though it's short. And remember: reviews makes faster chapters._**

Later, at lunch.

Mattie had yanked me too the classroom as soon as the boy... Man... Whatever, had left. We were now sitting in the cafeteria and looking down our gooey food

"Seriously, how can they even consider giving us this crap?" looked at it in disgust before shoving it away. Mattie poked his, and I could've sworn it made a sound.

"I think it's alive." Mattie frowned at me and made me laugh. Before I knew it, someone was standing next to me. I looked up, only to try to make myself look smaller. It was _him_. He looked at the chair next to me and gestured to it.

"Is this seat taken?" His voice was deep and damn fine, like the rest of him. I shook my head, starring at him and forgetting my manners. _That boy is seriously fine, rawr._ _._ I blushed again, and looked down on my black t-shirt while he sat next to me.

Even though it was a large table and only I, Mattie and _he_ were sitting there, I got smoshed up between them, due to _his_ large size. I tried to make myself look even smaller as I felt his stare on me. He offered me a brown, paper bag.

"Want some?"I looked at the bag before looking up at him.

"What is it?He chuckled before taking out a chicken sandwich and offered me it.

I gratefully accepted it and slowly ate it, still with his stare at me. I looked over too Mattie who looked terrified.

"You can just leave if you want to, Mattie" I frowned at him as my jaw was working on the sandwich. He looked at me and shook his head.

"Nah, I'm not leaving you." Hee glanced up at _Him_ before looking at me again.

"You heard the girl, beat it." I frowned up at _Him_ before narrowing my eyes at him for being so rude. Mattie jumped up and ran away. I sighed and looked up at _him._

"That was so not necessary. He smiled the crooked smile again, and didn't move, even though there was enough room for it.

"Well, if I hadn't had done it, I wouldn't get to spend some time with you." My eyes widen in a mix between arousal and fear. I tried to swallow down the last piece of sandwich as he bent down and whispered in my ear.

"Isn't that what you wanted?" Man, he smelled so good. He purred in my ear and before I knew it, I was leaning on him. He wrapped his muscular arm around my waist and pulled me in, closer. _WTF am I doing? I don't even know his fucking name!_

As if he'd read my mind, he answered my question.

"I'm Demian, by the way."

"Luca."I bit my lip, uncertain of what to do. He was still looking at me with a mischievous grin. "You're absolutely beautiful, did you know that?I" frowned at him before shaking my head. He bent down again and purred in my ear. "What I wouldn't do to get a pretty little thing like you alone for 30 minutes." I looked at him in shock before pushing him away and leaving in a great hurry.

_Oh my God, oh my God, what the hell am I doing?_ I splashed some more water into my face while looking into the mirror. I closed my eyes, trying not to think. When I opened them I noticed a big figure behind me. I screamed and turned around, facing Demian. "What the hell are you doing here?" I glared at him, backing up while he moved towards me. "This is the _Ladies Restroom" ._He smirked and I cussed under my breath as the back of my hand hit the sink. _FUCK!_


	3. Bad Words And A Book

I rose my chin, trying to give him a confident, "I'm not scared" look. It didn't work that well. He looked at the wall where the "Ladies Restroom"- sign hung , the sign so big you'd have to be blind not to notice. He looked back at me with his bloody hotness. _ I'm so dead._

"Oh, I beg you pardon, I did not notice," He flashed a devilish, handsome grin.

I rolled my eyes over his cockiness, and tried to push myself past him while my heart was throbbing like mad thing.

"Get over yourself." His body was stiff as my chest touched his, due to the fact that I was crammed between him and the sink and the big ass wouldn't move. He looked down at me. _I'm so beyond dead._ He lifted his arm and I flinched, scared that he might hit me or something. He didn't. He pulled some of the hair, that had fallen in front of my face, behind my ear.

"You don't have to be afraid of me. I would never hurt you," He said, his voice deep and warm and making my freaking knees go all wobbly. He traced his hand down my neck before bending down. His face was just inches from mine, I could feel his breath on my tongue.

"On the other hand, perhaps you should fear me." He pulled back, turned his back towards me and started walking, heading out the Ladies room. I groaned, un-satisfied with my body suddenly being alone. Before I realized he'd left me there. Standing like a loser. I hissed and ran out the room, seeing him walking down the hall.

"You fucking prick!" I screamed at him and threw one of my books at him. Unfortunately enough, I have the worst throwing arm so I hit some freshman chick instead. I snarled and people looked at me with a WTF- manner. I glared at them and gave them the finger before picking up my bag and heading towards my next class.


End file.
